A Promise to Remember
by narutoscocofox
Summary: This an AU story where Alfred wants to fall in love during his high school days. (Will have smut later on, I promise ;D)
1. Prologue

This story will let my fans and reviews somewhat decide on who you want Alfred to be with. Alfred will have intimate relations (AKA the sex xD) with a lot of the characters. - Thats why I chose to do rated M on it xD- Sorry for the short chapter, I will make it up to you in the next chapter, I promise~. I do hope you like this! Please review~. I'll probably write another one in a few weeks (Being projects coming up soon DX)

* * *

A promise It happened when he was a child, which he found the person he would soon later be together with forever. "Hehe, we'll be together forever, right Alfred?" A child asked as he clung onto the blonde's arm for dear life. "You promise me that we will marry? That you'll be my wife? You won't fall in love with someone else… right?" The child tilted his head with a small smile; his eyes were staring up happily at his love.

"Hehe! Of course, I mean, I love you bro!" The small blonde giggled and kissed with his partner. The two were going to share another, but Alfred's parents called him back inside. "Come on. Daddy and Dad are calling for us! Let's see if you can spend the night again." Alfred gripped the other's hand happily and half dragged the other with him to the house.

The two kids spent their days together happily. Each went over to the other's house so they didn't split- even went as far as to take a bath! They would play so many games together, but their favorite one was 'Family'. Alfred would be the mother while the other boy would be the father. Action figures would suffice as their children.

"Steve!" Alfred tried to sound angry, but ended up giggling when he picked up Captain America. "You can't eat all those burgers!" Al was able to suppress a stern look while he pointed towards the play-dough turned burgers. "Yeah!" The other's voice squeaked and nodded, "leave some for Loki!" The child grinned and held the figure with a horned helmet. The two boys pretended to have the figures fight each other; they soon stopped and let the toys make up. "Haha, I love you Alfie!" The boy grinned and pecked the other one on the lips.

"It's 'cause I'm the hero!" Alfred shouted and returned the peck. "I love you too."

Soon, the boy had to leave. Alfred couldn't believe when his parents told him. "I-I'm going to go see him!" Alfred cried and ran out the door. IT CAN'T BE! HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! HE TOLD ME WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER! Alfred's thoughts raced in his tiny brain as he rushed towards the house. When he got there, he could barely breathe. He couldn't… wouldn't leave me… would he? Alfred's eyes started to glaze over when he saw the boy's family pack up everything in the car.

When the boy saw Alfred, the boy could feel tears prick in his eyes. "Why are you leaving?" Alfred cried and clung to the other for dear life. "I thought you told me you would be with me forever!"

"I'm sorry… Momma and Daddy said that we have to go back to our hometown…" The boy smiled sadly and caressed Alfred's hair kindly. "I meant that we will be together forever! I love you, Alfie, my beautiful Alfred." The boy pecked the blonde hard on the lips. "As soon as I come back I promise you, I will marry my sweet hero. I will take care of my sweet Alfred when I get back, promise?" The boy asked, his tears threatened to fall, but surprisingly, the kid was able to hold them back.

"Y-Yes! We will be together forever. Please come get me soon!" Alfred kissed back. "Please come back soon…" Alfred whispered to himself and waved at the family that was leaving. "I promise I'll never forget you…"

* * *

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1

"-fred…!" A soft voice hissed pathetically and tried to get the male's attention. "Alfred!" his voice became louder and even more desperate.

"Yes, Alfred, wake the fuck up already. You need to wake the hell up!" The Chinese teacher growled and smacked the blonde's head with a book.

"SHUT UP," The blonde male yelled, stood up and stretched his arms out, hitting the teacher in the face. "I'M THE HERO!" He opened his eyes and looked up at the Chinese man. "Huh…? Oh shit-!" Alfred cussed and jumped away. "Sorry, man… Sorry Mr. Wang." Alfred's voice slowly crept into a soft murmur as he talked.

"What. The. Hell?" Wang felt his eye twitch, a bruise forming around it. "You fucking bastard, aru!" He glared at the American, "Nǐ gāisǐ dì měiguó lèsè! Rúguǒ wǒ kěyǐ, wǒ huì wánquán bǎ nǐ zài wǒ de guójiā, suǒyǐ wǒmen kěyǐ bǎ nǐ biàn chéng núlì, aru!" Yao Wang mumbled to himself, trying to contain his rage inside of him while he walked back to the front on the class.

"Uhhh, what bro? What was that, teach?" Alfred tilted his head to the side, only catching some of what the man actually said. "Sorry, I can't understand Chinese, but I can understand English… Cause I'm the hero! Hehehe." He chuckled brightly.

"Just shut up and sit down, fucking dumbass." Wang Yao growled and felt his eyelid, the pain shooting up by the slightest touch. _Damn this America child._ The Chinese man thought to himself and sighed heavily. He glared at America once more, "Can I continue to teach, aru?" He asked and turned back towards the blackboard when Alfred nodded.

"Dude, Matt… why didn't you wake me?" He whispered to his brother. Alfred wrote down the notes on the spit covered paper.

"Well, I tried to… you just didn't wake up." Mattie spoke softly with his head down. They stopped talking when Yao threw a piece of chalk directly at Alfred's head. The class snickered for a few seconds before it died down.

After class dismissed, Alfred and Matt walked out of the room and sighed. "So, Al, what was your dream about? You were groaning," Matt looked at Al while they unlocked their lockers and got their stuff for the rest of the day.

"What the dream was…?" Alfred repeated and tilted his head to the side, "huh… I… Don't remember." Alfred admitted and grabbed his math book and gym wear. "What was it?" He thought and shrugged.

"If you can't remember, then it shouldn't matter, right?" Matt whispered and yawned. "Are you still dating him?" Matt asked when they shut their lockers.

"Oh, you mean… what was his name again?" Alfred thought about the name before someone came up.

"It's Magnus, you ass." A Danish voice chirped in while the familiar male pounced on Alfred. "Like the size of condoms that I wear during our hot, steamy sessions every night." Alfred's boyfriend, Magnus, sang and kissed the American on his head softly. He smiled at Matt and gave a little nod to his twin brother. "Now," Magnus paused and wrapped an arm around Alfred's neck, "what are we talking about again?" he asked, feeling a drop of sweat slide down his cheek in embarrassment; a slight chuckle escaped his lips.

"You guys use condoms? Really? When I have sex with Alfred, we've never had one." A female voice yelled over the loud noise of the shuffling students and teachers between class shifts. "Oh, yeah. Alfie, if you ever want to rut around again, just give me a call, okay?" She giggled and pecked the American on the cheek before skipping off. Oh how the girl loved to cause trouble for 'loving and sweet' couples.

"You actually cheated on me? What the actual fuck? Du skider! Gå dø i en grøft, fucking svin! Jeg kan ikke tro, jeg plejet om din røv! Jeg har set flottere æsler end dig! Burde have vidst, du var noget mere end en fucking beskidt svin!" The Danish cursed loudly and felt tears prickle in his eyes, his hands balled into fists angrily. "Du sgu wanker-…" He paused when he heard Alfred start to sing.

"**_You make me smile like the sun_**

**_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_**

**_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_**

**_Crazy on a Sunday night_**

**_You make me dance like a fool_**

**_Forget how to breathe_**

**_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_**

**_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_**

**_Ohh, you make me smile_**"

Al sang to Magnus and petted the male on the head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I totally regret being with that bitch. I love you and just you, trust me okay?" Alfred comforted his boyfriend while Magnus tried to get away. After a while, the Danish calmed down and frowned at the American.

"I'm sorry to bother you two love birds," Mattie spoke quietly and gulped, "but I would like to eat. The have cheeseburgers fo-." He tried to continue, but Alfred (him being himself) spoke louder and interrupted the other.

"CHEESEBURGERS?! OH HELL YES! LET'S GO: MATTIE, MAGNUS!" Alfred screamed and cheered. He grabbed both his brother's and boyfriend's hands and dragged them off to the cafeteria. When they got there, the whole place was packed. "Let's see if we can find anyone from our group to stand beside." He told the other two. Alfred was determined to get his cheeseburger before they all sold out. "If we can't find anyone, I'll make new friends, because y'know… I'M THE HERO! **AHAHAHAHAHA**!" His voice boomed loudly when he laughed, causing the people around and glared at the American mess—Mattie was the only one who gulped down a shriek and jumped at the loud laugh.

"A-Alfred…!" Mattie cried softly, not liking the heated stares that they were receiving. "Ca-Calm down… I know you want some burgers, but still… you need to calm down…" He was trying to reign in his brother's annoying personality.

"I know but still-" Alfred stopped his babbling when someone ran into him. "Oh! Natasha, what's up?" Al asked when he held the Belarusian to keep from falling. "Is everything okay?"

"Brother! My brother is coming back! We are going to be living together from now on!" She looked up at the American, her eyes gleaming excitedly. "My brother and me will be reunited once more!"

"Who?" The twins asked at the same time while they looked at Natasha. "Nat, babe, who the hell are you talking about?" Alfred cocked a brow at her. "I didn't know you had a brother…?"

"Who was it? Maybe I know him…" Mattie mumbled, his brows furrowed in deep thought.

"How do you NOT know my dear, beautiful, sweet brother's name? It's Ivan! Ivan Braginski." She swooned at the name, her eyes started to fill with lust. _These twins… how could they not know the all-knowing, all inspiring, sweet, and beautiful Russian brother that I have?! _She thought in her head while she looked at the two who tried to figure out just who the HELL she was talking about.

"Ivan? Huh…" Matt thought and thought about whom it was, "have we met him before? I feel I have heard that name before." Mattie sighed and scratched his head in confusion.

"Ivan, huh, cool. Well… Let's go get some burgers! I'm starving as hell!" Alfred cried and pushed everyone forward while they got in line. "I'm sure we'll see her brother sooner or later, so let's just get the damn food before it sells out! Oh, yeah… Mattie, do you have any money? I left mine at the house…" He chuckled and reached into his pocket, showing that he didn't have any money at all.

"Ask your damn boyfriend! I barely have enough money to eat myself!" The Canadian growled at his brother softly. "You know our dads are too stingy with the money."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey, baby," Al cooed out sweetly, his eyes gleamed hopingly, "can you lend me some of your strong, big, beautiful Krone so I can feed my belly?" Alfred asked and leaned against his boy toy with a puppy dog expression.

"Fine, but I'm cumming all over your face tonight." Magnus told his lover with a stressful sigh. When they got their lunch, all they could hear was Natasha going on and on about how she just _loved_ her older brother and _hated_ her older sister that was also coming along.

When they got done with their lunch, Alfred kissed his boyfriend goodbye and left with Mattie to go to their next class. While they were walking by the counselors' office, the two saw a new woman with short silver blonde hair and big tits trying to fix her room. Alfred looked at her and shrugged, but when he tried to go forward, he saw his brother stop and stare at the woman. "Yo, bro, c'mon. You know how Mr. Antonio likes it when you we are late." Alfred said sarcastically. "If we don't hurry the hell up and go to math, then not only will our asses be done in, we're going to have to….." He stopped talking when he noticed his brother not hearing a word he was saying.

Matthew was bobbing his head and staring at the woman while she flinted frantically around the room, her boobies moving obnoxiously too. His eyes were literally sparkling happily, he vaguely felt the tugs and pulls from his older twin brother.

When they got to math, Alfred and Matthew had to do the Macarena to make up for the fact they were late and disrupted the class. It was a weird rule: each time a student was late, they had to do a Latin dance and sing it, and even their hips had to move vigorously along with the beat. If it was off, then they had to do another one. It even timed with how late they were. It seemed that the Vargas twins, especially Lovino Vargas, had to do it constantly and even Mr. Antonio was watching intently.

Antonio was a 'special' teacher; he had a box of fresh tomatoes and every time a student got a question wrong, he would curse in his native tongue, say "That's wrong!" and throw a ripe tomato at them. Of course Alfred was the Alfred was the first to feel this brutal chuck. "5x^-2y^10 over 2x^-1(-3x^-3y^-1) ^-2, Jones! Mi amigo, try to answer it." The Spaniard asked the American child.

"Uh... I-I'm sorry… I don't know…" Alfred mumbled to the teacher, his face lighting up because he knew what was going to happen. Antonio smirked and nodded; he reached inside his crate and gripped a firm red fruit.

When the teacher shook his head, he sighed and said, "Usted debe haber al menos tratado de responder a esta pregunta simple y fácil, usted tonto estudiante estadounidense." When the students looked at the Spanish speaking Math teacher, he switched back to English, "That is wrong, dumb ass." He told Alfred and threw the fruit directly at Al's chest. The seeds and juice burst, and the insides just dispersed all over his body. The students giggled at the American but piped down when they saw Matthew glare at them silently.

The next unsuspecting student was Lovino. He was talking to Alfred about ways to get the tomato juice out of his clothes when Mr. Carriedo bellowed, "Can you find a seven digit number which describes it. The first digit is the number of zeros in the number. The second digit is the number of ones in the number, etc. For example, in the number 21200, there are 2 zeros, 1 one, 2 twos, 0 threes and 0 fours. Can you tell me what it is, Mr. Lovino Vargas?" He asked slowly, a smirk crept along his face when he saw the Italian twin's brown eyes went wide like a ciervo (deer) in headlights. The Spaniard threw two tomatoes at Lovino, one hitting him on the head and the other crashed against his crotch. Mr. Carriedo blushed when he saw the Southern Italian twin slowly lick the seeds and fluid that slid down his face and cheek. "M-maldita sea ... clase ha terminado por ahora ..." He mumbled.

After class, they rushed to their next class, still giggling at what happened. The Chemistry teacher, Gilbert, rushed in and yelled "I'M ZE AWESOME GILBERT! BOW DOWN TO MEIN AWESOME SELF, YOU STUPID SPAINARD! SUCK MEIN BALLZ!" Of course he was only partly making fun and joking around, since the two of them and their papa Francis were great friends. Even papa Arthur told them that they used to be named the Bad Touch Trio back in high school and college.

When they got to their final class, Al and Matt sat in the back and looked around, noticing that the people were cowering away from the teacher and a new student. "Guten Tag! Everyone, zis iz our new student. He came all ze way from Russia." The strict German hollered and let the new person show himself off to the class.

* * *

**Now a lesson on foreign language! **(Sorry if it's not one-hundred percent correct, I used Google Translate on most of the languages A)

_Nǐ gāisǐ dì měiguó lèsè! Rúguǒ wǒ kěyǐ, wǒ huì wánquán bǎ nǐ zài wǒ de guójiā, suǒyǐ wǒmen kěyǐ bǎ nǐ biàn chéng núlì, aru- _**You goddamn American trash! If I could, I would totally put you in my country so we can put you into slavery, aru!**

_Du skider! Gå dø i en grøft, fucking svin! Jeg kan ikke tro, jeg plejet om din røv! Jeg har set flottere æsler end dig! Burde have vidst, du var noget mere end en fucking beskidt svin! Du sgu wanker-…- _**You shit! Go die in a ditch, fucking bastard! I can't believe I cared about your ass! I've seen better looking donkeys than you! Should have known you were nothing more than a fucking dirty swine. You damn wanker!**

_Usted debe haber al menos tratado de responder a esta pregunta simple y fácil, usted tonto estudiante estadounidense- _**You should have at least tried to answer this simple and easy question, you dumb American student.**

_M-maldita sea ... clase ha terminado por ahora_\- **d-damn it... class is over for right now...**

_Guten Tag!_\- **Good afternoon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading my fanfictions~! ^ You have no idea how happy I am when you guys do read them~. It gives me joy! Hehe**

**Yes I know I am very very fucking late on this... I do have excuses -cough-. I am getting ready for college and I just got back from vacation. (Ugh). Plus I have work! . (I know these are poor excuses and I should be updating regularly.) I do hope you continue to follow me~, even though I am a horrible writer and I should be updating regularly **

"Здравствуйте. Я из России-матушки. Я надеюсь, что смогу с нетерпением ждем возможности друзья со всеми вами." The Russian spoke with what he thought was a very clear and crisp manner of speaking. He looked at the others who just stared back at him with wide, blank stares of confusion. Did no one understand a word I said? Why? I think it was amazing… The Russian thought to himself when no one said a word to him. He looked at each of their faces and smiled happily when he noticed there were two people who he actually knew from way back when.

Before he could say anything, Russia noticed the blonde with a curl pipe up, "Hey, fucking Commie! Actually speak god damn English! We live in mother fucking AMERICA if you want to speak full blown out Commie language, then le-" He huffed when his brother smacked him on the back of his head. "Ouch! What the actual fuck, Matthew!" He cursed and felt the back of his head; he gave a glare to the brother.

"Y-You don't have to be rude…" Mattie spoke softly, anger clearly heard in his voice. He heard his brother mutter a curse and something that went on the lines of 'yeah, whatever.' Mathew looked up at the Russian with an apologetic smile.

"S-Sorry… I try to speak it…" The Russian sighed and gulped, "My name is Ivan Braginski. I lived in Russia, now I am here." He muttered. The blonde American huffed and nodded before turning back to his brother and started to talk about that new Captain America movie he had yet to see. The Russian sighed and looked at everyone with a twitchy brow.

"Gute Arbeit, Ivan Braginski." The German nodded and nodded his head toward the rest of the group. "Now Everyone… Listen up, ve vill be doing exercises vith partners." He demanded the students. Matthew apologized to Alfred and walked over to the Lithuanian, saying that they should be with someone besides themselves. America growled a, fuck you Matthew before looking around for another person. When he saw everyone was paired up besides that commie who was just standing alone.

"JONES! Go over to Ivan and partner up vith him!" When the American refused to move, Ludwig bellowed, "Nun, verdammt noch mal!"

The American sighed and trudged over the new student, a string of cuss words silently exiting his mouth with each step. Why do I have to do this? I swear to god, I will get that fucking Matt back. The American thought as he walked up to Ivan with a fake smile. "Hey, I'm Alfred, everyone calls me Al…" He mumbled quietly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ivan…" The Russian told the American with a shy smile. "Do you remember me?" Ivan asked.

"Why the hell would I remember a commie like you?" Alfred spat out quietly so no one but Ivan would hear. While they stretched, did exercises, and played a game of Brännboll with the class divided up in to two teams, Alfred could feel Ivan's stare penetrate his back with a creepy, icy gaze. What the HELL?! Alfred thought silently with a shiver down his spin. Alfred continued to glare at Mattie for leaving him with that disgusting, no good communist; Mattie giggled and went along with Toris to change positions. Ugh, I am sooooooooooo fucking done with this shit. Alfred thought and faked a stomach cramp.

"Vhat the hell is this shit, Blödmann!" The German roared loudly and glared at the fat American.

"S-Sorry… I really don't feel well… Maybe it was lunch? May I leave? Bitte, Ludwig." Alfred tried to speak the German as best as he could. Ludwig gave props to the dense Alfred and nodded him along.

"Take someone vith you just in case, Dummkopf." Ludwig advised the others. When Veneziano saw what happened, he tried the same trick. The German felt a blood vessel pop in his forehead, "Die, du Italienisch Bastard! Führen Sie für den Rest der Zeit!" Luddy cursed loudly and stomped his foot on the ground for emphasis. The Northern Italian adolescent cried and ran off, or more like he pitifully gave a half-assed job of a powerwalk.

The American sighed with relief and he grabbed Magnus and dragged him away from the mess. "You wanted me to help you, right?" Alfred winked at his boyfriend and took him to stall. "Do you want me to jack you off or give you a blowjob?" He asked and unzipped Magnus's pants.

"Heh, a blowjob of course!" Magnus smirked and rested a hand on the blonde hair. "If your parents ever found out what you actually do on a daily basis, I think they would råb." He switched to his native tongue when he felt the tongue of American hit the head slightly.

"Shut up so I can concentrate," Alfred snickered before he licked the tip of the head. He took it in his mouth slowly and bobbed his head. When he felt Magnus's hands push his head further down, Al gagged and almost choked. Fuck, Alfred thought, calm down. He inwardly sighed and pulled away slightly, only to blow cool air on it. Alfred smirked when he felt the other shiver in satisfaction. He licked the slit and nipped the sides of the head.

"A-Allllfreeeed…" Magnus moaned out with a sharp breath, "Mere, min elskede. Gud, hvorfor er du så god til det ...?" The Danish man cried out in lust, and when Alfred started sucking again, Magnus bucked his hips into Al's mouth. Alfred chuckled and started to jack the other off while he sucked the length. His right hand massaged Magnus's balls and his teeth grazed underneath the shaft.

Alfred pulled away with a pop and smirked up at the other, "Maybe because I have you?" He mumbled and went back to bobbing his head. "wherf douh yhuou whan' to cuhm?" Alfred asked through the member in his mouth. When he was not awarded with an answer, he sighed and nipped the underside again, which he was rewarded by a deep thrust from Magnus. He grazed his teeth around the glans and wrapped his tongue around it. He bobbed his head again while he hummed hard.

"G-Gonna… Wanna… O-On your f-face…" Magnus moaned loud while he bucked harder and deeper. When the American pulled away, Magnus threw his head back with an unrestricted groan and released his sperm over his lovers face and hair, getting some of it down Alfred's glasses, neck, and chest. Alfred snickered and started sucking on the length again, jacking him off harder as he let his lover ride out his orgasm. When Al heard the a-okay from the male, the blonde pulled away and licked the sticky mess off his face as best as he could.

"Do you feel better? Do you still hate me?" Alfred asked his lover as he whipped the liquid away with the back of his hand.

"How could I ever hate my little American Bunny?" Magnus slid down and pulled the blonde idiot in for a cuddle. The American sighed happily and closed his eyes while he listened to the Danish's heartbeat. He flinched slightly at the kiss he received from Magnus on the forehead. "We should probably move so no one can see us." Al mumbled and stretched.

"Nah, they should still be working," Magnus countered, tightening his grip on the American. "Just rest and when I hear them come running in, I'll tell you." The Danish told the American. America smiled with happiness and nodded before drifting asleep. Magnus chuckled before taking a deep whiff from the America's body and closed his eyes as well.

When Alfred woke up, he blinked up to see a blonde German angrily staring at them. "Ah! Ludwig!?" He cried before jumping away from the Magnus. "We were... y'know..." He snickered quietly in embarrassment. "I promise e will leave as soon as possible-" Alfred tried to finish his sentence, but the German teacher stopped him instantly.

"If you vant to get on mein gut side, help me out too." Ludwig smirked at the blonde child. When Alfred gave him a confused look, Ludwig huffed a sigh and shook his slicked back hair. "Suck mein dick." Ludwig growled sickly. Alfred nodded obediently and unbuckled the German's pants. Alfred's teeth slowly pulled down the zipper and he pulled out the Aryan's length. Alfred began to suck on the pale length; he bobbed his head instantly.

The American blonde continued to service his teacher, but before he knew it, Magnus had pulled down both his and Alfred's pants and boxers. Magnus smirked and thrust deeply inside Alfred without any preparation. Alfred tried to pull away to cuss out his boyfriend, but Ludwig gripped Alfred's head and kept it in place. Both Magnus and Ludwig started to thrust in the American in erratic patterns. All three gave moans and grunts of pleasure, but only Alfred had tears of both ecstasy and pain from the penetration. His cries were muffled from the German length. Alfred pulled his mouth away and sucked on the tip, and his hand stroked the length quickly. "Hmmmm...Fuck, you're so good, Alfred." Magnus groaned as he hit the bundle of nerves in Alfred's ass. He continued to thrust into the nerves, and he enjoyed the feeling that he received- which was the contractions and squeezes from Alfred's hole.

Alfred pulled away from the German length and cried out. _That felt soooo good!_ Alfred thought as he rocked his body into Magnus's. Alfred continued to suck Ludwig's length, his tongue wrapped around the head and bobbed his mouth. Ludwig and Magnus both thrust hard and fast into the male. Magnus moaned loudly as he came inside the blonde American. To help his boyfriend, Magnus started pumping his boyfriend's shaft. Ludwig, on the other hand, gripped the blonde head and thrust harder.

"Mein Gott!" Ludwig cried out and came inside of Alfred's mouth. Alfred soon released as well, and his body shook from the stench of the semen. The blonde American looked up at his teacher with a smile, "Are you all better?" He asked. The German just huffed and situated his length back into his pants.

"The students vill be inside in a few minutes... Clean yourselves up before zen." Ludwig told the two students with a growl.

After the teacher left, Magnus and Alfred giggled, "I'm going to take a shower~." Alfred stated and got up. When Magnus tried to say he wanted to go, Alfred protested and ran inside before his boyfriend could say a word.

Russian - Hello. I am from Mother Russia. I hope I can look forward to being friends with all of you.

**Здравствуйте. Я из России-матушки. Я надеюсь, что смогу с нетерпением ждем возможности друзья со всеми вами.**

German- Good work, Ivan Braginski

**Gute Arbeit, Ivan Braginski**

German- Now, goddamnit!

**Nun, verdammt noch mal!**

Danish- Cry

**Råb**

Danish- More, my love. God, why are you so good at it ...?

**Mere, min elskede. Gud, hvorfor er du så god til det ...?**

Wherf douh yhuou whan' to cuhm

**Where do you want to cum?**


End file.
